Irish Honey
by blacktag189
Summary: AU Fluff. As requested by maidenpride for an Xmas Smut Exchange. Sharon and Andy finally make it to their honeymoon, marital bliss ensues. M for a reason kiddies...


A/N: Hi! I don't know your fandom - so don't flame me too hard. This was a request from my good friend maidenpride as an "X-Mas Smut Exchange". I hope it bandages some of the wounds the troll has inflicted upon your poor Shandy. Happy Holidays! M for a reason kiddies...

* * *

 **Irish Honey**

This was not the best start to their honeymoon. Their town car to LAX was late, their plane was on time so they'd had to race to the gate, then hustle through JFK to catch the connection, and there was an accident right outside Dublin airport so they'd sat in a back of a cramped black taxi for longer than necessary. Mercifully they'd had no issues checking into the bed and breakfast for the first half of the stay - albeit several hours behind schedule. He should have expected it, after the year they'd had, but he'd been hoping the universe was going to give him a break. Right.

Of course, all this was only compounded by the lingering health issues they were both dealing with. The appropriate doctors had signed off on this trip, one of them even saying the relaxation and separation from the job might be helpful, but a start like that was never a good omen. He knew they should grab a bite to eat but he was so messed up from all the time changes all he wanted to do was lay down on a bed and pass out. But as he took in the actual bed in their cozy little retreat the thought floated up through all the jet lag. With a headboard like that it'd be a shame not to use it - immediately. He needed to consummate the promise he'd made to himself when they'd finally said 'I do'. He was going to make her scream his name if it was the last thing he did.

They've had all that worshipful, meaningful sex before, and they'd have it again on this trip. Right now the point was to show her that he had another side, a part of him that could give her more than that. He was shaken from his thoughts as she arranged the luggage to her liking and took her coat off. She hung the peacoat on the small metal coat rack draping her scarf over it and surveyed the room. He couldn't take his eyes off the delicate curve of her neck, or how she nervously ran a hand across her cheek as she took in the bed as well. She was too much, he didn't deserve her, there was no reason to be nervous and yet she turned toward him, a blush slowly pinking her cheeks. Her fingers ran down the front of his sports coat and he wished he'd worn a tie. It wouldn't have made sense for this trip but it drove him crazy when she'd run the length and playfully pull at the bottom. Instead, he started shrugging out of his coat next and watched as she moved toward the bathroom, her eyes cataloging everything in the room. She turned to him and said,

"Maybe a bath and bed?"

"Are you that tired?" He pulled at his cuffs and unbuttoned them, starting to roll the right one first.

"Just feel wound up, off. Probably from all the setbacks." She gave him a knowing look and he knew this was the only window he was going to get. He reached back behind himself and turned the lock on the door, never breaking eye contact, as he said,

"I could help you unwind."

He took the few steps across the worn wood floor toward her and ran his fingers across her cheek to guide her into his kiss. She deepened it immediately and he felt himself start to get hard. It was one of the things he'd always loved about her - that confidence and sexual energy. She just exuded it unconsciously and unpretentiously. With a few tighter kisses to her wanting lips he pulled away enough to grin at her and then ran the tips of his fingers down the length of her body, resting his palms on her hips. With a small squeeze he took a step toward the bed, pulling her along and she readily complied. As she settled back into the massive amount of pillows they'd stacked on the hunter green duvet he let his fingers keep wandering. Dragging them down the tops of her thighs over her slacks, circling her knee as she let out a contented sigh, relaxing further back into the pillows. His journey stopped down at her sensible traveling shoes. He would have preferred the high heels. If he was being honest he would have had her keep them on letting the heels dig into his back, but only divas and idiots traveled that way and his Sharon was neither of those.

As he pulled off her shoes, rubbing her feet, he did his best to hide his building excitement asking,

"What are you in the mood for?"

"You're the one that seems to have an idea." She rose an eyebrow at him. "Why don't you show me."

Perfect. He couldn't stop the grin that broke across his face. With a final clench to her foot he moved over to her silk scarf and slipped it between his hands, looking down at her with a mischievous smile on his lips.

"Hold onto the headboard." He commanded.

She looked up at it, seeming to put the pieces together much faster than he would have liked. Dark mahogany slats a few inches apart, a few inches thick, twelve in total. A smirk started to build across her lips as she complied and his dick twitched in response. Always so commanding in public, it was endlessly attractive how submissive she could be in private. She held onto the slats, right around her shoulders, her new ring glinting in the low light of the room and he leaned across the bed to grab her right wrist. With gentle care he wrapped the silk around it, and then with a rough tug made sure the knot was tight enough. He threw the silk across her lap and moved around the bed, her eyes never leaving his face. She held out her left hand this time and he threaded the silk through the slats before wrapping up her second wrist. With a final, tugging, check he grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to the platinum bands, getting a little lost in the deep green adoring stare looking up at him.

He leaned onto the bed and started his decent down. He was never going to ask her if it felt alright because that wasn't the point. While this was solely about her enjoyment, her completion, it was on his terms. He slid his lips across her jaw, teasing all around her mouth because he knew she would have wanted a kiss instead. When her frustration finally grew enough that she turned her head to capture his mouth he ducked his head down and started to press the kisses into her neck. Kissing and sucking and biting at the sensitive skin, he could see her pulse pick up in her throat and pressed his hips hard into the bed as his dick swelled in response. This was always a gamble and he was still a bit in awe that she was allowing it to happen. He drug his five o'clock shadow across her collarbones and she tugged hard against the restraint. He smiled against her skin, kissing all the irritation he'd bloomed across her skin.

"Is this really necessary?" She tugged again.

"Very." He pressed the word into her neck and started to work open each button on her blouse. Then drug his lips slowly across the newly exposed flesh with every pop. He dug his fingers into her curves, lips and tongue tracing the lacy edges of her bra as she sucked in a surprised breath. Her whole chest started to flush from her desire and his stubble rubbing against all her delicate creamy skin. His lips fluttered over her stomach and a spike of thrill shot right through his chest and down into his dick as she trembled a little beneath him. He immediately circled his tongue around her belly button and she let out a small noise in the back of her throat as she exhaled that he was desperate to hear again. He pushed her shirt all the way open, exposing her to the room and debated for a moment if he should take her breasts out, there was no getting her bra off now. Of course he wanted to see all of her, but he knew she'd want that too and his tongue and teeth on her nipples. That wasn't part of the plan - he had to stay in charge. Instead he ran his thumb right over where he knew she was hard under the thin scrap of material. She arched her back up into his hand, straining for his touch, the wood creaking as she pulled against the restraint, shifting in the bed to reposition, her eyes closed in want.

He slid his hands down to the waistband of her slack, making quick work of undoing the complicated button and zipper and then stalled as she rose her hips off the bed. He suppressed the laugh he wanted to give, she was so readily aquessing to his requests he didn't even have to voice them. It was almost too much, more than he thought this was going to be. She rose her hips off the bed a little higher and he slid the fabric down and let out an audible groan. Christ this woman was trying to kill him. She always had the sexiest panties. As his imagination started to run wild with how he was going remove them he heard her pull against the restrain again and asked in a bit of breathy voice,

"Can you untie me now?"

"No." He says directly to her lace. He ran a finger along the top edge of the jet black fabric, it almost looked like filigree against her skin. So she'd apparently had some plans for him as well. You didn't wear lingerie like that on transatlantic flight unless you were looking for trouble. As he let his finger trace the line down toward the part of her he already wanted she let out the first quiet moan in their little honeymoon suite, shifting her hips to try and move his fingers to where she wanted it. He yanked the slacks off her in a single tug and threw them toward the ground, stopping for a moment to take in all the glory of her. She was finally all his now and this possessive need to know that in the physical made his dick swell against his own slacks. The machismo part of his brain he'd worked so long to corral wanted to claim her as his own, mark her in some way so that the whole world knew who she belongs to. But he was a much smarter man these days. So instead, he leaned forward and started to suck on her hip. She arched into his mouth, breathing hard and shifting underneath his lips. Then he bit down, sucking the flesh into his mouth and pinching with his teeth. She gasped, yelped, tried to move away but he shot out a hand and pressed her pelvis down into the bed forcing her to take the small amount of pain. He held onto the skin between his teeth as he pulled back, lips around the flesh as well, and a smacking sound filling the room along with her second gasp. He ran a thumb over his handiwork. He'd enjoy touching that spot all day tomorrow over her clothes, knowing it's there, knowing she's been marked by him.

He moved his lips down to her thighs, gentle and soft, the contrast making her heave out,

"Oh, please. Please Andy."

He smiled against her inner thigh, rubbing his stubble along the sensitive skin, her hips rolling, and looked up at her with an innocent tone to ask,

"Please what?"

"What are you doing to me?" She exhaled, eyes looking a little frantic, a little awed. They've never done something like this before, and he'd only just begun. He refused to answer, that was part of the game, instead he focused his attention back to her thighs running his palms up and down the inside, spreading her wider for him. He placed slow, deliberate, kisses from her knee right up to the edge of her panties, dragging his noise across the warm center of her and doing it backward on the opposite side. Her breaths were starting to come quicker in her chest she'd closed her eyes and her parted lips were a deep shade of red now. He ran a thumb across the lace of her panties, already wet, and then had to pull back again as she pressed against his hand, squirming down the bed toward him. He pulled his hand away completely and instead blew a hard breath across all the dampness.

"Please, please, please." She pleaded with him, eyes still screwed shut, hips rocking down the bed to try and find him again. He hooked his thumbs onto the silk ribbons holding the scrap of fabric together and yanked them as hard as he could, the ribbons unraveling from the force and with a quick drag of his fingers across her pelvic bone he grabbed the ruined pair and yanked them off her body in one quick move.

Now that she was bared to him it took a supreme amount of control to not just press his lips to her clit and lick her until she screamed. He wanted to have her so worked up that when he even breathed across it she start to cum. He wanted her to start crying in her begging for the release. He wanted her to know that he could give this to her, force her into his safe submissive surrender and know that it will be only for her. But she was there so fast he didn't want it to end so soon. She was so wet he can see it. Her chest was bright red, the flush moving up her neck into her cheeks. He needed to slow this down. Brushing a single finger right along the outside of her opening he looked around the room. She let out a pleading,

"Yes."

He spotted the tea caddy set up in the corner of the room and stood, pulling his hand away in the motion.

"No!" Her eyes flew open and she yanked against the restraint the hardest she had so far. It made this knocking sound into the wall and the blood pumped so hard into his dick it was painful. Christ he wants to hear that headboard crack into the wall as he fucked her. It would be so fucking easy to do it right now and he almost gave into the impulse. But he steeled himself and moved to the little pot of honey on the tea caddy instead. Stick to the plan.

"Andy, please." She heaved. He turned at the sheer desperation in her tone and was surprised to see how dilated her eyes were, the green barely showing through. Clenching the glass in his hand he shook his head as he moved to the foot of the bed again,

"Shhh," he chastised.

He set the honey pot down, grabbed the back of her knees and pulled her down the duvet until her arms were pulled taught, elbows locks at her ears, hair sliding all over the pillows. Now she was in perfect position for all the mischief he had planned. The soft pop of the safety seal made her suck in a breath of surprise, and from his peripheral he saw her lift her head from the bed to look at him. He held the honey high above her thigh and tipped the glass jar letting it slowly dribble down in small golden threads all over the cream of her skin. He tipped the glass back up, sliding his finger along the lip to catch the excess and pushed to stand as he held the finger to her lips,

"Open."

She quickly parted her lips, taking him into her mouth and sucking the honey off, her tongue wrapping around him as he slowly pulled his finger out. She gave him a devilish look and he knew what she was trying to do. Moreso his dick knew what she was trying to do, but he moved back into position and sunk to his knees, leaning toward her honey covered thigh. The flat base of his tongue licked all the way up to the juncture of where her thigh met the softest part of her in one solid stroke. She groaned in pleasure, hips shifting and he dipped a finger into her waiting opening. Her relieved exhale was the most exquisite thing he'd heard in a while and she whispered into their quiet room,

"Oh yes. That. More."

He pulled back again, grabbing the honey and drizzling it over her next thigh. She whined in frustration. Using the same finger, still wet from her, to clean the side he stood and took the few steps toward her again. These little breaks were worth it, heightening the teasing, and he was very curious if she'd comply this time. He leaned forward and commanded,

"Open."

She lifted her head, opening her mouth obediently and locked eyes with him as her greedy tongue swirled around the mixture, before her lips sucked his finger into her mouth and she cleaned it all off him. He cock pulses hard from the action, making his head fuzzy. Too much blood in one direction.

"Good girl." He forced through the tightness in his throat, his voice low. With a deep breath he forced himself to move back to his waiting snack and sank to his knees. This time he switched up his technique with short, quick licks using the tip of his tongue, but taking his time to ensure he cleaned every inch of her gorgeous skin. This time as he paused to inspect his work she begged,

"I can feel it. It's coming. Stop torturing me."

"Where's the fun in that?" He laughed, the victory swelling in his chest. She pulled against the restraints trying to leverage them as a counterpoint to move herself up the bed. He grabbed her hips, pulling her taught again, shaking his head as he reset her. She wasn't going to get away that easy, and besides he was starting to finally feel a little bad for how much he'd been tormenting her with the teasing. He lowered his lips right onto her clit leaving a deep kiss. This desperate noise he's never heard before rolled out from between her teeth and he slid his hand from her hips to cup her ass, pulling her even closer to him, propping her up so that she was in perfect position for him to take his time and enjoy the meal. He could still taste all the honey on his tongue.

He licked a long line from the base of her opening all the way up to her clit, that desperate sound filling the room again, she couldn't even make words anymore, it was just these stuttering starts and stops between her quick breaths. He circled around her clit and worked his way across to the other side and back down. He teased the tip of his tongue in, taking in the taste of her, her thighs tightening and sticky under his hands. Sliding his forearm of his right arm under the small of her back he brought his left hand between her thighs and turned his palm upward easing the first finger in. She gasped. He circled inside the heat, feeling the luxurious wetness coat his finger. She was so ready, he'd only have moments now. Lowering his face back down to her pelvic bone he circled her clit again and again until he was low enough to graze his teeth ever so lightly against all the sensitive nerves before pulling his finger out just enough to make room to plunge two in this time. He brought up the speed of his tongue and curled his fingers to easily find her g-spot.

It was too much for her. Her hips pressed down into the bed, her upper back arched, nipples so hard her could see them through all the thin black. She gasped three times, each one deeper and then the scream curled out from between her teeth as she came hard against his mouth and fingers. He could feel her squeezing so tight it was hard to keep curling them but he continued to try, licking her harder and faster, getting messy with it. She started to slow, sucking in lungfuls of air, but he didn't stop curling his fingers. Sucking at her clit and then grazed his teeth again he watched in awe as she yanked against the silk hard enough to make it bang back into the wall with force. Her face a contortion of ecstasy and torment as her chest lifted again and she cried out,

"Fuck. Again. I'm coming again."

Her thighs squeezed him tighter this time as she forced his face into her, sticky thighs pressing into his ears and hair. It tapered off into a moaning cry, nonsense babbling from her mouth, her hands tugging and tugging against the restraint as she came against him a second time. He kept the perfect pace, watching her every move, slowing his licks as she started to relax, pumping in and out of her wetness as her body released their firm hold on his fingers. Until finally she slumped against the bed as a mess of blushing skin and shaking breath. He left a final kiss to her pelvic bone, a noise of discomfort dying quickly on her lips as he retracted his fingers completely. Lifting them to his mouth he swirled his tongue around them to take a taste at his handiwork. He wiped the cuff of his dress shirt against his face and then gently removed his other arm leaving her on the bed, still tied up, so he could take a look at her.

Her eyes were still closed, body exposed to him, all but her breasts which somehow made it hotter. Or it could have been the silk restraint keeping her arms taught against the bed. A heady swoon of blood leaving his head to go straight to his dick made him put a hand against the mattress to steady himself and she opened her eyes, taking him in. They quickly filled with tears and she blinked them away, letting them slide down her face as she smiled and said in a quiet voice,

"I love you."

"I love you more." He forced through the tightness in his throat. He reached forward with his right hand and touched her cheek, damp with the tracks of her tears, and with his thumb brushed them away. She sniffled, her eyes clearing, and then let her gaze wander down to his obvious hard on jutting against his pants.

"Is it my turn?"

He had no idea how he hadn't cum right there in his pants like a damn teenager. Looking at his beautiful wife, still tied to their honeymoon bed, flushed, messy and marked from him, ready to go again. He ran his hand down his cock, taking in the splendor and nodded.

"Only if you want it to be, Mrs. Flynn."


End file.
